The present invention relates to software update and service availability and applicability. More particularly, the present invention relates to software service notifications based upon software usage, configuration, and deployment topology.
Software applications are often coded and tested prior to release for sale or other distribution. The software applications may have new features and/or defect fixes added after the initial release or distribution. These new features may be included as an update to a previously-released version or may form a portion of a new version of a given software application. The updated software application or the new version of the software application may be released for sale or other distribution.